Research objective: Treatment efficacy: The purpose of the project is to develop effective and readily-replicable procedures to evaluate a treatment program for delinquent youths. The evaluation will also be a measure of the replication of the Achievement Place group home model by the Bringing It All Back Home project. The specific objectives will involve the following: 1. The development of evaluation procedures to quantify youth success following release from the group home; 2. Estimation of agreement between psychological attitude assessment and more objective behavioral data; 3. Comparison of evaluation results between various treatment programs - with youths being randomly selected for each treatment program. Research objectives: Project implementation: 1. Specification of administrative procedures in order to provide other agencies with information necessary to perform their own program evaluation; 2. Description of agency input at local, state, and federal levels to enable other community-based treatment programs to successfully implement their own projects; 3. Analysis of government policy and influence of key decision-makers in assisting implementation of a community-based treatment program for juvenile offenders.